


The Maneater

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: A late-night commercial convinces Rhett to try out a limited-time-only hamburger. He didn't know he was so hungry.Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #4: Sex Pollen (500-3000 words)





	

Link dragged himself onto his bed, exhausted from a long day and grateful for a chance to rest. As they came through the door he had slowed down only long enough to strip down to his underwear, and his eyes slipped closed the moment he hit the mattress. 

Before sleep took him, Link heard the bedroom door creaking open and drowsily opened one eye toward it. Rhett was headed back out toward the common room.

Link yawned and closed his eyes again. "You should go to sleep, too, dude."

"I will. But you know how I am." Rhett flicked off the light and closed the bedroom door behind him. He envied Link -- his friend would be asleep before Rhett took the few paces required to reach the common room's couch. But Rhett was too wound up to go straight to bed like that. 

The living room was blessedly empty. Rhett stretched widely, flopping his long body onto the couch. He had been driving for the last three hours. They'd woken up at three o'clock this morning to drive to Hanging Rock State Park for a hike, and in an effort to save money (without having to sleep on the ground), they'd chosen to drive back tonight. It was nearly midnight when they got home, but Rhett was on edge from driving and too tired to sleep.

He flipped on the tv set and rushed to turn down the volume as it blared awake, clearly having last been used by their roommates earlier in the day. 

Link had insisted that they not get cable -- "We have video games and we don't watch that much tv!" he'd said. At this time of night, Rhett was really only turning the tv on for background noise as he allowed his body to prepare for sleep. A commercial ended and Rhett smiled when he saw what was on -- there certainly wouldn't be anything better than this on any of their other few channels at this time of night. 

An old episode of Gunsmoke, with James Arness playing Marshall Matt Dillon, had appeared on the screen. Arness, like Rhett, was six-foot-seven, and he towered over Dodge City in height and in moral authority. Rhett's parents couldn't have known he'd grow to this height when they named him Rhett James, but Rhett felt like he had a connection to the statuesque actor. 

He gave the episode most of his attention as he began to sink into the couch, allowing the exhaustion to catch up to him. He nearly got up to get in the bed when a terrible local car dealership commercial blasted on, causing him to have to turn down the volume again, but it was the episode's final break. He could stay awake long enough to catch the show's final few minutes.

Moments later he was in their room, trying his best to be silent as he fumbled for car keys. He needed a burger, right now. 

When the car dealership's commercial had ended, a campus dive bar's ad appeared. 

_"You know and love our classic burgers, but for a limited time, come try the Maneater! Kitchen open all night!"_

That was all Rhett needed to hear. 

 

God, this was so worth it, Rhett thought, taking a second giant bite of the Maneater. What had they put in this burger? 

He'd nearly been caught ordering it at the bar -- their roommates, Gregg and Tim, were there drinking. But it was late, and the two had likely been there for a while. They weren't paying much attention to anything other than the beers and girls around them.

As soon as Rhett got back in the door to the apartment he tore into the to-go bag. The smell coming from it had been enticing him during the quick car ride home, and now the burger was finally his. 

He gave it a quick once over before he wolfed it down in several large bites. More than a few primal grunts escaped him as he enjoyed whatever it was the bar had added to this creation. _Probably extra MSG and real cheddar cheese._ God, this was good. He would try to eat something healthier tomorrow. For now, he was in burger heaven. "Maybe this is why I couldn't sleep," he thought aloud. He hadn't realized he'd been this hungry.

By the time he'd finished scarfing down the burger, any chances of catching more Gunsmoke reruns were gone. They had been replaced by the station's early morning programming -- thirty minute infomercials -- so Rhett switched off the tv and headed for bed. He stripped off his clothes as Link had nearly two hours before and flopped down, drifting away as soon as his feet were stretched out onto the bed.

 

Link stirred in his sleep -- he was having a particularly raunchy dream. The scenario had begun like a normal day might have - he and Rhett had been shooting a funny video to show their friends. But it soon became a very different kind of tape. He'd had these dreams before, and though he could never know when they would come to him, they were a guilty pleasure of his, occasionally causing him to spend a day blushing and avoiding Rhett if he could.

But this dream was different, more real than ever before. He could feel Rhett's body pressing into him. He could feel the breath on the nape of his neck and Rhett's hard arousal moving against him, his own pressed into the soft ground.

Link's eyes darted open as he drew in several shaking breaths. It was hot in the room and he swore he could actually feel Rhett pressed against him. He shook his head, seeking clarity, and moved to roll over, but a large hand pushed his shoulder back down. 

"What the hell?"

Link was more forceful now, pushing his hands into the mattress and rolling himself over under the weight of the larger man, preparing for a fight. He immediately regretted the decision. Now that he was face up, he could feel himself pressed up against Rhett, the fabric of his underwear straining in their attempt to confine him.

What in the hell was happening? Link entertained the idea that he was still dreaming, but with each waking second the fog lifted from him, and he knew that, somehow, this was reality.

Dim light filtered into the room through its one window, just enough that he could be completely sure this was Rhett. But he already knew it was. He had known immediately by the feeling of him pressed onto his back. 

But when Rhett pulled the 'I'm Dead' move, he'd never...what was the word?...humped? Link like this.

Now fully awake, Link's mind was racing frantically. What in the world had gotten into him? _My god, what's going on?_

Rhett's eyes were open, pupils dilated and nearly eclipsing the grey irises. But he wasn't looking at Link, not really. His focus seemed to be on Link's forehead, or perhaps on the floor at the head of the bed.

Was he sleepwalking? _Sleep humping...?_ Link was the only one of them who'd ever been prone to getting out of bed in his sleep. Link looked around him for answers, finding only the piles of clothes they had deposited and realizing for the first time that Rhett's body was fully naked against him.

"Rhett?" Link attempted to read the face that was moving just inches above his own. Rhett continued to grind on him, his body pressed up against Link's own growing arousal. Link wouldn't be able to think at all clearly if this kept up much longer.

_I have to do something to snap him out of it..._

"Rhett!" Link was more forceful this time, reaching up to shake the broad shoulders. 

Rhett's eyes snapped down to Link's, their intensity quieting him and making his heart race faster. "Link." 

Rhett was more aware now, but he seemed far away, even as he bent his elbows and lowered himself down, closing the space between their faces. Link returned the passionate kiss, wincing a little as the taste and smell of hamburger washed over him. 

Despite himself, Link's hips bucked up into Rhett's, and he knew this would be his last chance to keep this from going any further. Link thought, hoped, Rhett would end up in his bed one day, but this way? It was just so bizarre. For his part, Link tried to keep his grip on sanity, on reality, on what they'd want if the lights were on. But he could only withstand so much. His bright blue eyes were turning dark, and with every beat of his racing heart it was getting more difficult to separate his thoughts from his desperate need for the man who continued to press himself onto him.

"Rhett, do we really want...oh gosh...the first...I mean...what's gotten into...oh god...what's gotten in...mmmmmm," he moaned, not able to get out the words, particularly not now -- as he tried reasoning with Rhett, he felt one hand slip down between them and begin tugging at the thin fabric that separated them. 

"Link, take these off. I need you."

Link whimpered, a shock of electricity running through him at these words. 'We both want this' and 'Let's just do it' and 'I really can't bother overthinking this right now' were there in the burning grey eyes, but they went unsaid. "Okay," Link managed. "But I can't move."

Rhett growled deeply and a quick smile played at his mouth. _Thank goodness. That's the real Rhett._ Link watched the bigger man's every shadowed move as he shifted his weight to free Link from the cotton fabric. 

In an instant they were pressed together again, and Rhett whispered the words that made Link fall apart.

"Link. I need your hands on me. _NOW._ "

Link's hands flew to Rhett's neck as their mouths crashed together again, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Whatever this was, whatever had gotten into Rhett, Link was going to take it all in. 

He felt Rhett twitch against him, seeking the touch he had commanded. As the short nails of Link's hand dragged themselves against the long, muscular back, Rhett bit at his plump bottom lip and shifted his weight to get his mouth on Link's neck and chest. He left sloppy, needy kisses all over until Link's fingers wrapped around him. 

A deep moan escaped Rhett, reverberating in Link's chest and nearly pushing the smaller man to the edge. Rhett began thrusting into the hand, grinding into him with more purpose than before, and, but for the movement of the other man against him, leaving Link neglected.

Rhett's climax was violent, shaking his whole body as he moaned Link's name and mumbled incoherently. His body collapsed against the smaller man, trapping him, and his chest heaved as he recovered from the exertion. When he finally looked up at Link, something was changed in him. His eyes, hard and intent before, were soft and warm.

"Link...are you okay? I don't know what came over me. I...thank you." Rhett took Link's hand and placed a tentative kiss on his knuckles. 

"Nuh uh," Link groaned, and pushed their joined hands between them. He was still hard against Rhett's stomach.

"Oh gosh," Rhett blushed, stirring in Link a deeper passion than the darker, commanding Rhett could have. 

Link began to mumble out a 'Please, Rhett,' but there was no need. Rhett's fingers wrapped around Link's abandoned erection, and when he pressed a kiss to the smaller man's mouth, a series of delicious moans spilled from the soft lips. 

After all he'd endured from the two Rhetts in his bed that night, it wasn't long before Link peaked, the new softer Rhett whispering affirmations in his ear as he pumped him through the end.

Rhett stood after a few minutes, and Link could feel his own sweat and their messes cooling on his skin. He shivered at the loss of the body that had for so long been pressed against his own. "Where are you..."

Rhett returned quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Link's lips before wiping at his face and then his body with a damp towel. Once Link was sufficiently clean, he tossed the towel to the floor and took his hand. "C'mere."

Rhett dragged the two of them into his own bed, curling his body against Link's and wrapping a long arm around his waist as they fell into a much-needed sleep.

 

Around noon, the apartment's front door creaked open and Gregg stepped inside, dragging his feet. If he had given the two men cuddling on the couch more than a glance, he may have noticed that the bags under his eyes matched theirs. Link jerked his head toward Rhett, eyes wide as a flush rose in his cheeks, when, as Gregg stepped into his room, he muttered, "Long night. I don't know what the hell was in that burger."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it got a little weird up in here... but your kudos and comments would be much appreciated! It makes my day to know someone reads this craziness.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
